vampireknightroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sim Rules
These are the OOC rules '' ~No gorean rp or Bdsm We do understand that some people do enjoy this kind of roleplay. Though this isn't the kind of sim for that type of roleplay you can roleplay that kind of stuff on your own time in your ims or even in the proper sim for it. No groean clothing, medevil clothing, Silks, or bdsm leather and bondage type items are to be on your avatar while on this sim. ''~Suitable for Avatars *ICly * * This is basically what were going to cover in the dress code note card but our staff should cover some of the things that should be covered oocly. * Number one: All Avatars must be human based avatars( No super muscle or wacky shape humans) * Number two: No Scifi or merlin or anime looking characters. *Number three: No Cannon Characters what so ever ( Please do not even use the last name of the characters from the anime your app will be rejected along with the first name of the characters. Be creative this is for you to come up with your own personal character. Don't even look like the Character if we catch that your character matches in anyway to the cannon characters in the Vampire knight anime or manga we will not tolrate it. ) * Number four: No Furries ( Sorry guys I love Furries and all but this isn't the kind of sim for them. D: but we would love to still have you rp with us. * Number Five: No anmial, Demons/angels, Hybrid * Number six: No Werewolves or lycans ( In vampire knights the manga and anime sadly there are no lycans thought we love you guys as well its just that were sticking close to the universe of what vampire knight is. This rule will not be changed.) * Number six: No vampire avatars or media based vampire avatars( No edward cullen, vampire lestate look alikes or any look alikes from t.v. shows or moives. ) *Number seven : No vampire blood line huds or any vampire game huds( We know some people are into this but this isn't that kind of sim so no biting or wearing the huds while on sim.) * Number eight: Child Avatars ( Now you all know this one is a no no this is a mature sim so if your under the height of 5''5 or we suspect that you are a child avatar you will be spoke to about it and ask to change. We do not condone child play on this sim its against SL TOS please if you wish to have your account banned from sl for child play we will not hesitate to send in a report for doing so.)'' ~Alternate accounts Alts you are only allowed 2 alts at the most and even then that is questionable. However we do in courage that you play one character to keep the low volume of metagaming and godmodding. Its hard to keep track if there are to many alts on the sim. Which can lead to drama we do not wish for this because alts tend to lead to confuision among players and yourself. So only two alts please or just one character at a time. __________________________________________________________________________________________ ''~ Respecting the roleplay enviorement and other players. '' Visiting this sim and eventually be coming part of the roleplay is a honor privilege. You are more than happy to enjoy the enviorment that our staff has put hard work into developing for you all to enjoy. But you must follow the rules and conduct of the sim as well as secondlife guide lines. Failure to do so will be faced with punishment by our form of punishment. Don't get us wrong we are not ban happy people you get chances to clean up your act. ( We do not enjoy punishing people we enjoy having people on our sim.) Basically we ask you to think before you do something most times you might end up doing something as a mistake and not know. If you think you are doing something that can disrupt the roleplay you will be called out on it by an admin if reported. So please before you try anything and its questionable ask an admin and we will clairfy it for you if it is something that shouldn't be done. ~ The don'ts of the sim Number one: Respect the Admins at all times. We know some people have bad days but you are to respect the staff of Vampire Knight Roleplay. We will show you the same respect as you show us. ''' * Number two: No offensive or disrespectuful langaue out of character. You may curse in character if your character is upset or angry. But if you rage oocly and its has nothing to do with your character that is a no no. *Number three: Do not use gestures,sound items or Shouting : Gestures are also a no no they are noisy and disrupt roleplay. This tends to annoy other players. While in the ooc area it is fine a little but icly you do not use gestures. Same goes for sound items such as walks and shouting in the ic area. Sound walks are scripty and lag the sim so don't wear them. * Number four: Do not do anything without the other players consent. You are to Always, Always ask the other roleplayer permission before you engage in any Violence or sexual rp. You are to IM them Directly and ask to make sure they are okay with the kind of rp you are trying to do. If the player says no do not contuine with that rp. You are to stop everyone has limits please respect them. *Number five: OOC chatter in the IC area. Please reframe from oocing while in the ic area. Things like Lol,Lmao, omg is ooc. We know some people do this because of a mistake or something they find funny. Please try to keep it to a limit. Use (( )) when you want to say something OOC so people will know the difference between you posting and just ooc chatter. You are allowed to tell a person you will brb or that you have to leave just in case someone in the area walks up on the scene. All Im's are ooc unless you are rping out a whispered conversation or a phone call, or email. Please use /me to emote or an rptool. Which will be gone over if you wish in the rp classes. * Number Six : Excessive huds and combat meters or weapons. Our sim is a non- combat sim no huds or scripted weapons. However only a certain class of people will be able to carry weapons ( Hunters, or Guardians of the Elite class)) Combat in this sim is text base so if you do try to use scripted weapons or huds ( such as CCS, Larps,DCS etc) You will be asked to remove them. A simple titler is to be used nothing more or less. That also goes for Spy tools and griefer huds Do not use them and its a no no. *Number Seven: Do not Grief or use particle effects " These lag the sim do not use them its annoying and some people don't see them it causes lag spikes. Don't wear them you will be asked to remove them. *Number Eight: All sexual acts must be done in IM's unless you are caught in the act of it. Then you are requried to complete the roleplay outside of IM's at that time if a person is to walk into the scene. *Number Nine: No strange powers that are not listed in the list that we provide. Humans do not have powers so don't try to place one on the humans they will not have super powers. ( Note: Everyone has limits on there abilities look on the abilities page.) **Number Ten: NO DRAMA WHAT SO EVER IF YOU ARE COMING HERE TO START DRAMA THAT IS OOC FROM IC LEAVE IT AT THE DOOR. WE DO NOT DO DRAMA WHAT SO EVER ON THIS SIM IT RUINS THE ROLEPLAY MOOD AND KILLS ROLEPLAY FOR OTHERS. WE ADMINS WILL HELP WITH AN ISSUE THAT IS A ISSUE WITH SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TO BE ADDRESS IF YOU CAUSE DRAMA AND IT LEAKS OUT TO THE SIM WITH OUT QUESTION WE WILL BAN. ' __________________________________________________________________________________________ PUNISHMENT SYSTEM: '''WARNING ONE: Two day ban from sim' WARINING TWO: One week ban WARINING THREE: Permament ban 'If you find yourself being punished for something that you wish for the admins to go over and look over why you were banned for any lenght of time. It will go thru the judgement of the panals of Admins this will be compiled of any evdience found that proves that you are innocent of what you are being judged of. Do not play the hop the Admin game we do know who is punished for what since all of us admins are in constant communication. '